Watching From A Distance
by Pepsigirl120
Summary: I'm Rosalie, and this is what happened when I got into a fight with Emmett over our daughter. I have watching her grow up from a distance, and this is what has happened since I left her so many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's another Twilight story. The little girl, Elizabeth, in this story is different than my other story, "Elizabeth's Letters To Rosalie". This is written is Rosalie's POV, unless I say otherwise.**

_Watching From A Distance_

Hello, my name is Rosalie Hale, and somehow, my husband, Emmett Cullen, and I, were able to have a beautiful baby girl, Elizabeth Aya Cullen. I have been watching her grow up for many years. This is where it all began…

"Please, Rose?" Nessie begged. "I want to see Jake, and Elizabeth should be able to spend some time with her imprint, too."

"I don't want her anywhere near that mutt." I growled. I watched Nessie's face crumple, and she started to cry. I know I was being a little blunt and harsh, but I didn't want Elizabeth near Seth at all.

"That isn't such a bad idea Rose," Emmett said quietly.

"What. Did. You. Say?" I said, passing Elizabeth to Alice.

"I said, that I think Ness has a point. Elizabeth should be able to see Seth. Besides, Seth wouldn't hurt a flea." Emmett said, completely missing my point.

Jasper put his head in his hands in mock horror, and left the room.

"EMMETT!" I screeched.

"Sorry!" Emmett said, grasping my point.

"But, Aunty Rosie…" Nessie started through her tears.

I cut her off. "…No means NO, Renesmee. Seth shall NOT see Elizabeth since he tags along with your precious Jacob," I sneered.

Nessie ran crying from the room. I could hear every word Jasper said to Nessie, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, Ness. She's just having a slight…um…" Jasper seemed to search for the right words to say to a ten year old. "…a slight chemical imbalance."

I sighed as Alice passed my daughter to Emmett. Jasper and a frowning Nessie came back into the room from the kitchen.

"A small vacation would be nice, Rosalie." Jasper murmured. "A change of pace."

I glared.

"Jasper has a point," Emmett said. "I agree with Nessie on this one, Rose. I do  think that Elizabeth should go see Seth."

That was my breaking point.

"Fine. All of you go have your precious life back in Forks, and Elizabeth and I shall stay here."

"But Rosie…" Emmett started.

"You want another option? Fine, Elizabeth shall live with you guys, and I shall leave. But if that happens, Elizabeth becomes Jasper and Alice's daughter, since you're such a retarded blockhead." I spit.

No one said a word.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said, grabbing my purse, and slammed the front door, walking into the cool Montana night.

Emmett ran out behind me.

"Rose, please. Don't go. No one wants you to go." He begged.

"What else do you want me to do?" I yelled. "I don't want Elizabeth anywhere near that mutt, but apparently you want her around him. So go, it's time you could go back in Forks, and you can have Elizabeth around that dog all day long. I don't' care."

Emmett's eyes grew soft. "Is that what you really want? You want us to move to Forks, and take Elizabeth with us? You want to leave her without a mother?"

I rolled my eyes. "If you knew how to use the two ears on either side of your head, you could have heard that I said that if that is what happened; ALICE and JASPER shall be Elizabeth's PARENTS."

"But…but…" Emmett said. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"And don't you DARE try and talk me out of this. I disagree with you so far, that I don't believe I should stay here any longer. Good day." I turned on my heel and stalked off, leaving a bewildered Emmett standing behind me.

I heard the sad, quiet _click _of the door, and even as I walked away, I could hear the entire conversation behind me.

"She's gone." Emmett said quietly. I heard him sink to his knees. "She's really gone."

No one else seemed to be able to say anything. Finally, Alice spoke.

"What was she telling you about? I heard her say Jasper and my name, and the word 'parents.' What did she mean by that, exactly?" Alice said. I could hear in her voice that she didn't want to say those words.

"She wants you and Jasper to be Elizabeth's parents once we reach Forks." He said quietly. He pounded the ground. "God, I'm such an idiot. I can't seem to keep my mouth shut."

Jasper shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "You didn't keep your mouth shut because you believed that she should see the one person that's right for her. You didn't do anything wrong."

I heard the wind whistle past someone multiple times, like someone was being shook.

"That can't help anything, Jasper. What can it help? I stood up, and she walked off. She. Walked. Off. And she won't be coming back anytime soon."

The whistling stopped, and Jasper spoke again. "Emmett, what's done is done. I don't like the outcome either. You can't control the actions of what Rosalie thought. She didn't like it that her daughter was with a wolf, and she did what she thought was best. It was stupid, sure, but you stood up for your daughter. For her future."

Emmett sighed. "Alright, I guess you're right. But don't try to make me change my mind about Rose. I'm going to try to get her back if I can find a chance. Let's go get ready for the move."

Alice nodded, and went upstairs to put my daughter to bed.

I heard rustling, and a window opening. I decided to say one last goodbye to my daughter.

I climbed in through her window, and carefully took her out of her crib. Her eyelids fluttered, but she didn't wake.

"Goodbye, my dear Elizabeth. I shall miss you. I'll see if your real father has changed, and I may come back. But until then, I won't be with you. I'm leaving you in the care of my sister, Alice, and my brother, Jasper. Be good for them. I'll miss you every day." I gently kissed her on her forehead and laid her back down in her crib, and left a note that I had written just seconds before on her bedside table; leaving it for her once she was older.

_My dear Elizabeth,_

_I'm not sure if you remember me….but I am your mother. Rosalie. Have you heard the stories about me? If you have, I'm not sure which ones. But, the real reason I left was because I don't really like the wolves, and I'm not sure if I ever will, but Emmett, your real father, and I, got into a fight over you seeing your imprint, Seth Clearwater. _

_I might come back. But until then, know that I love you. And that I miss you every single day._

_Your mother,_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale_

And with that, I climbed out her window and ran, disappearing into the night.

**First chapter is done. Hope everyone liked it! Be sure to review, and review, and review, and review some more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two. I know I haven't been updating this in a consistent manner, I've had a ton of schoolwork…and six hours of school has never helped anybody… Well, anyway, let's just start with chapter two, shall we?**

I've been thinking, and I've decided that I will stay near the Cullen's so I can watch Elizabeth grow up. I've barely been away from my dear daughter for a day and I already miss her. I know Alice and Jasper will take very, very, very good care of her but I still can't help but worry.

I hear a shrill cry, and I creep to the window. Jasper sets down the box he was carrying to the staircase and heads towards Elizabeth's room. I fly to her window to watch.

"Oh, you've got her." Jasper says, seeing Alice was already holding Elizabeth and rocking her.

"Yeah. I was in here packing up in here. I'm good. Just go back and finish packing up our room." Alice smiled, as Jasper kissed the top of her head.

"Alright. I'll go finish." Jasper says, and gently kissed Elizabeth's cheek before quietly making his way back down the hall.

I sighed. I wish I could have been doing that. But no, I've already made my decision. I wasn't going to become that involved in my daughter's life anymore. Maybe I should just head to the Volturi.

I perked up. The Volturi…that's not such a bad idea…

I hopped up, vowing to come back before they even left Montana, so I could keep an eye on Elizabeth as soon as possible.

I walked outside of the Italian airport with a smile on my face. I quietly and quickly stole a car and headed towards Volterra.

With me going more than three times the local speed limit, I arrived in Volterra in less than an hour. I left the car on the side of the road and headed for the Volturi.

I walked inside the throne room like I owned the place. Aro, Marcus, and Caius came forward, Aro towards me, and Marcus and Caius toward the thrones.

"Ah, dear Miss Rosalie Hale! What a pleasure to see you again!" Aro said, quickly coming to a stop in front of me. "May I ask why you're here?"

I stuck out my hand, impatient. I didn't want to have to explain myself.

"Why, what a rare occurrence! But I'm sure Carlisle doesn't approve of you being here, does he?" Aro said, letting go of my hand.

"Carlisle only knows that I don't live with them anymore." I said with a huff, far beyond caring what Carlisle thought at this point.

"Yes, of course. Well, you know you have my vote. Let us just ask Marcus and Caius…" Aro said, turning. "Dear brothers, don't' you think Rosalie has a spot here with us?"

Caius and Marcus shared a look. "We don't mind, Aro." Caius said, turning back towards us.

"Lovely, lovely. But I take it you won't always be here in Volterra?" Aro said, turning back to me.

"That's correct." I said, nodding.

"Perfectly fine, perfectly fine. Jane, dear," Aro said, turning towards the shadows at the back of the thrones. "Why don't' you show Miss Rosalie to her room?"

Jane stepped out from the shadows, nose wrinkled in distaste. "Yes, master." She said, and promptly left the room, motioning me to follow.

After I unpacked, I quickly headed back to the stolen car. I took back off toward the airport and back to Montana to see Elizabeth.

I arrived back at the house a few hours later, and I heard Emmett quietly cuss, then sit down on the bed. I went over to Elizabeth's window. Seeing that she was asleep, I creeped over to my ex-husband's window and watched.

"Arrgh! I'm never going to be able to pack all this stuff in one week!" Emmett said, packing up some clothes and picture frames.

He stopped, staring at the wall, a blank stare on his face. Then he got a micevious smile and hopped off the bed, and walked into the closet, and came out carrying a box twice his size. He set it down on the floor, open-side down, and crawled underneath it. He came out a few moments later. He started walked back and forth across the floor multiple times. I heard Esme packing up in the kitchen. Then, she stopped.

"How can one little boy make so much noise?" She asked herself, looking up towards the ceiling.

"Emmett, what are you doing up there? You sound like an elephant! You're supposed to be packing up!"

"I AM packing up!" Emmett exclaimed, tossing one more photo into a box.

"Ha, what a great idea. I'll be able to get this done in three seconds later on." Emmett said, shoving the box away and standing up. "This will be a snap! I'll be done soon. Now I'll go grab Jasper or Edward and head out to play." He said, heading for the door.

He quietly tiptoed down the hall down to Alice and Jasper's room. Jasper was packing up some of Alice's things and didn't notice Emmett.

"Hey, Jasper! Guess what's going to be different about me!" Emmett quietly boomed, causing Jasper to jump.

"God, Emmett. Give me a heart attack!" Jasper hissed, spinning around to face him. "No, I don't know what is going to be different about you. What is it?"

"I changed myself into a super-speedy-vampire!" Emmett grinned. "I've done it to get my packing done faster." Emmett shrugged, grabbing Jasper's arm and jumping out the window, dragging Jasper behind. "Come on; let's go find a mud puddle to play in."

"Nice. Just what I want to do." Jasper said sarcastically, but was unable to break away from Emmett's grasp.

Emmett pulled Jasper to a large mud hole, left Jasper standing on the side, and hopped in. Jasper climbed into the tree beside the mud, instead. Just then, Nessie came walking up.

"Hi, Emmett! Boy, look at you!" She said, seeing him covered in mud.

"Impressive, eh? How did you even recognize me?" Emmett asked, completely convinced he was a 'super-speedy-vampire'.

"I'll admit it wasn't easy." Nessie said, thinking he was talking about himself being covered in mud.

"Hey, here's a riddle I made up! Who do I look like? Can you guess?" Emmett asked, standing up.

"I give up." Nessie said, shrugging.

"A super-speedy-vampire-dude!" Emmett said, laughing. Nessie looked to Jasper for an answer. Jasper just shrugged as Nessie walked away, shaking her head at Emmett.

"Forget it, Jasper." Emmett pouted. "Vampire humor is just too sophisticated for half-vampire half-human people."

"Yeah, sure, okay." Jasper said, jumping down from the tree.

"Emmett! Come finish packing up!" Esme called from the house.

"Uh, oh. Esme will have a fit if she sees me like this." Emmett said, looking down at his clothes.

"Then I think you'd better go take a shower." Jasper said, walking back towards the house.

"Great idea! We'll have to sneak upstairs, though. Shhhh!" Emmett hissed.

Once they walked inside, Jasper took off back for his room before Emmett was half-way up the staircase. Esme walked in from the kitchen.

"Emmett, did I hear you come…oh, no!" Esme turned to the stairs, seeing the trial of mud Emmett had dragged in. "Emmett, you…Aughh! What have you been DOING?" Esme said, her voice rising an octave.

"Its okay, Esme. This wont' be permanent! I was just going to change myself back from a super-speedy-vampire once I got upstairs!"

"I'll say you will! What a mess! Get into the shower this instant!" Esme said, shaking her head.

Emmett mumbled and grumbled as he walked up the stairs and Esme headed for the mop.

"There, I hope this makes Esme happy." Emmett mumbled, drying off from the shower. "Now I guess I have to go change myself back to a normal vampire."

He grabbed Jasper on his way back to his room before crawling under the box. "Okay, Jasper, the dial is set for 'Normal Emmett'. Ready?" Emmett asked from inside the box.

"Mmhmm." Jasper said, uninterested. He kicked the box once and then walked out of the room.

"Ahhh, back to normal." Emmett said, crawling back out from under, not knowing that Jasper had left the room. "I'd better get back to packing, or Esme isn't going to be too happy with me…Jasper?" Emmett asked, turning around. "Hey, where'd you go?"

Carlisle stuck his head into the room. "He went to do what Esme wanted him to do. _Pack up._"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Emmett mumbled, and went back to packing up his belongings before the week was over.

After all the vampires in the house were done packing up their things, Nessie shuffled into the living room a few hours later, once it had grown dark outside.

"there, I'm finally done!" She cried, dramatically collapsing on the floor by Carlisle's feet.

"It seems like the half-human half-vampire needs to get some sleep." Emmett laughed.

"I'm not tired!" Nessie protested, sitting up. A few minutes later, she had slumped against Carlisle's knee, too tired to try and sit up on her own.

"Come on, Ness. Bedtime." Carlisle said, standing up.

"It's a free country. I can do what I want." Nessie pouted, using the excuse I had used way too many times.

Edward sighed, and picked her up and walked her to her room, tucking her under the covers. "Good night." Edward said, turning off the light.

"Communists!" Nessie grumbled, and the vampires downstairs laughed. I quietly chuckled with them. I remembered how much I liked laughing at the little quirks Nessie had, or how she never wanted to go to sleep, and how she always used my 'free country' excuse whenever someone wanted her to go to bed or do something she didn't want to do.

A few minutes later, Bella came in and crawled into the bed next to Nessie's. Suddenly, Nessie flew up in bed.

"Oh no! I have to go to the bathroom! The monsters will get me as soon as I set foot on the floor!"

I flew to her window to watch. I saw my stupid ex-husband laying on the floor underneath Renesmee's bed, crouched in a ball.

"I know!" Bella sighed. "Put your pillow down as a decoy. While they're eating that, you can slip out." She said sarcastically.

"Great idea!" Nessie said, smiling. She grabbed her pillow and leaned over the edge. "I'm coming out of bed now! Here I am, all fat and squishy!" She dropped the pillow and Emmett grabbed it, tearing it to shreds. By now, even Bella looked scared out of her mind.

"They took it!" Bella said, now believeing in Nessie's idea of 'monsters'. "Man, look at those feathers fly, you'd better hurry!"

"No, I've decided I'll just stay here and WET the bed. You can leave if you want too!" Nessie said, hiding under her covers.

Emmett slipped out a few seconds later, chuckling to himself.

The next day, Emmett begged Alice to let Jasper be dragged around the property by Mr. Amazing himself, Emmett. I rolled my eyes. Emmett was so stupid sometimes.

"Oh, fine! Whatever!" Alice said, throwing her hands up in the air. "He's helping Esme pack up the kitchen. Go drag him out!"

"Yay!" Emmett said, as he ran and dragged Jasper out of the kitchen, and down the path in the woods to a small dirt pit. Emmett said down and quickly built some castles, and Jasper just sat there, dragging a twig around in the dirt.

"Here's a little town…" Emmett started. Jasper crawled over to watch Emmett.

"Well, keep going Jasper!" Emmett said, enthusiastically.

"Here's a steamshovel scooping out a giant hole." Jasper said, rolling his eyes, as he took his hand and dug a hole in the soil.

"Here comes a bulldozer pushing thousands of barrels of toxic nuclear waste into the giant hole." Emmett said, shoving a little bit of the dirt back into the hole. "Over the years, these dangerous poisons seep into the underground waterways. The cancer rate of the nearby little town triples."

Jasper got a sick look on his face and scrambled to his feet. "Emmett, if you need me, I'll be under a bed." He said, making a bee line towards the house.

"What a wuss." Emmett mumbled, watching Jasper run off.

**I know Elizabeth wasn't mentioned much in this chapter, it's just that little newborns are kind of hard to write about in an interesting way…I'll skip some time periods in the next chapter so Elizabeth is older. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad! Review, review, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, as I said before, I'm skipping a few years in Elizabeth's life, here, just so the story can pick up and move along smoother, and Elizabeth can actually be involved, and maybe you'll see her POV here and there. It is still in Rosalie's POV, for now… anyway, on to the third chapter!**

_**Rosalie's POV**_

__I stopped abruptly in front of the house after hunting, and going back to the Volturi to unpack my things I had left there. It seemed abandoned and neglected. _Already? _I thought to myself. It had barely been twenty-four hours. They surely couldn't have left already. I ran to the window to see if there was anything left.

_That's odd… _I thought to myself as I saw a piece of notebook paper just laying on the floor in the living room. I quickly opened the door and ducked inside, grabbing the paper and bringing it to my face.

_Rosalie, _It started,

_I know you don't really care anymore, or just don't want to care. I know I made you mad before, and I'm sorry about that. I just want Elizabeth to grow up with someone that will always protect her and be her best friend. I know Seth is not going to hurt her, so against my original judgments, I had to disagree with you. Once you get this, we'll already be gone. It's been about five years. I know it seems too late, but I need to say that I'm sorry, and I'll love you forever, Rosie. _

_Emmett_

Well, crap. He still loved me after everything I did. Good God, there has to be some medical institution that will agree to do a scientific study on that boy. I just don't understand him sometimes. I shook my head. I had to get to Forks as quickly as possible. I couldn't believe I had already missed FIVE WHOLE YEARS of Elizabeth's life! How crazy was I? I don't' know what's in the air at Volterra, but it must have screwed up my sense of time. I turned on my heel and quickly ran towards the small, dreary town of Forks, Washington.

_**Elizabeth's POV (yeah, first time! Let's see how it plays out…)**_

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I guess Grandma Esme was cooking me breakfast. I hopped out of bed, knowing that everyone else probably already ate. I took a quick glance at my clock, and almost fell over. _10:00 already? _My eyes bugged out of my head. I had never gotten up this late before. I knew I was late for school. I ran to my closet, tossed on some clothes, and ran into the hall, running into my Uncle Edward.

"Whoa, where are you going so fast?" He asked, picking me up off the floor and setting me on my feet after I fell over.

"Late…school…ten o' clock…." I stammered.

Uncle Edward laughed. "It's Saturday, Elizabeth. Don't worry."

I stopped and stared. "Oh…." I blinked, then smiled warmly at my uncle. "well, thanks for telling me that, Uncle Edward!"

I skipped off towards the staircase, laughing at myself. I was such a dork sometimes. I quickly looked around, seeing that no one was around, then hopped sideways on the banister and slid down, accidently falling off the end, and was caught by my father.

"Are you sure Esme would want you to do that?" He asked.

I looked up, hoping he wasn't mad. I saw his laughing eyes and knew he wasn't. "Oh, well, if she didn't, you know Grandma Esme won't stay mad at me for long!" I smiled.

My dad just shook his head, carefully setting me on my feet. "Be careful, Elizabeth. We don't need another Bella on our hands."

"Hey!" My Aunt Bella yelled from the top of the staircase. I laughed quietly to myself, and skipped off toward the kitchen. My family got into little harmless, teasing fights all the time. "Just because I used to be clumsy doesn't mean-" Aunt Bella's voice was lost as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Grandma Esme!" I smiled, hopping up onto a chair in front of the counter.

"Good morning, dear." Grandma Esme smiled. Grandma Esme was always nice to everyone, even when someone made her annoyed. That's what I liked best about her. She barely ever got upset. She was the best Grandma anyone could ever have.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes!" I laughed, as Grandma set a plate of pancakes down in front of me. I reached for the syrup as my mom walked in.

"Esme, did Emmett knock something over? I heard a thud coming from upstairs…." 

"No, Alice, that would have been your daughter." Uncle Edward said teasingly. I smiled at them though my glass of orange juice.

"Thought she was going to be late for school, I'll bet." My mother stated, shaking her head. "No one likes going to school as much as Elizabeth."

"You got that right!" Jacob said, coming in from the side door. "_I _don't even see what's so great about that place!"

I laughed. Jacob was Nessie's best friend. Nessie, or, Renesmee, was my cousin. She was Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward's daughter. Jacob was the son of my sort-of grandfather, Charlie's, friend Billy Black. They were always fun to be around too.

Jacob always hated having to go to school. Nessie wasn't too fond of school, either. I was really the only kid here who liked going to school.

My Uncle Emmett came down, shouting at the top of his booming voice, "Happy January First!"

My mom leaned against the doorframe. "Any New Year's resolutions planned, Emmett?"

My uncle nodded. "Several. I'm going to beat Jasper in a wrestling match, get a perfect 1600 score on the SATs that are randomly on the internet, and make my bed every single morning!"

My dad walked in the room, and looked at Uncle Emmett like he had grown two heads. "Shouldn't they be at least _mildly _realistic?" he asked.

My uncle scratched his head. "You're right, Jazz. Scratch that last one."

Grandma Esme rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Nessie burst out laughing. "I really doubt you'd get a 1600, no matter how many times you take those tests, Emmett. And really, do you think you could _EVER _beat Jasper in wrestling?"

Uncle Emmett rolled his eyes at her. "Go ahead, Ness. Ruin all my fun."

I shook my head, finishing the last of my pancakes and juice. My family is so weird….

**Done! I hope the last part wasn't too bad. PM my sister, ZivaKateAbby4Eva if anything was confusing or if you need something explained. If you would like to see something happen in the story, again send a PM to ZivaKateAbby4Eva. If you don't know who she is, send me a PM. Remember to review, review, and review! Thanks everybody! **


End file.
